Janitorial closets are found in public and private buildings and are used to store cleaning tools such as mops, brushes brooms and the like, cleaning supplies, carts, mop buckets and other equipment. The typical janitorial closet also includes a sink that may be mounted at floor level to facilitate the filling of mop buckets and the cleaning of mops brooms and other tools. The sink may also be mounted at a standard height above the floor. The mops, brushes, brooms and other tools are typically left in the sink after use to drain and dry off making access to the sink difficult and creating disorganization and a hazard due to falling tools.